Rachel Turner
|lastappearance = |count = 10 Episodes|birth date = (9/10/1980) September 10, 1980}} Rachel Turner, more commonly known by her alias of Rebecca Lowe, was a clever con artist and criminal on White Collar. Introduced as a museum worker under her alias, until she was fired, she ended up being the true main antagonist of season 5. This came to light after her identity was discovered by Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey following the deaths of Curtis Hagen and David Siegel, both of whom she shot dead. Background as Rachel Before working as a criminal, Rachel was a former MI5 agent under the orders of Special MI5 Agent Dax Hammon. Her father was a colonel in the US army and her mother was a civilian. Traveling around the world, she worked for the MI5 under the alias of Bonnie Tolliver, Margaret Stephan or Dyla Fleece. She used her contacts in the terrorist cells to sell British secret information and MI5 discharged her for treason. As a freelance mercenary, she left Great Britain for the United States. Rachel Turner spent most of her life under assumed aliases. She attained the trust of those around her and became Neal's girlfriend while in pursuit of the secret of the Codex. After her murder of Curtis Hagen, Rebecca Lowe's real identity is discovered. Rachel Turner was a skilled sniper, she was able to kill Hagen with one shot to the heart from a roof across the street and strike Neal in the arm (as targeted) in order to distract him and FBI agents searching her apartment. She was held in a maximum security prison for the murder of Agent David Siegel and Curtis Hagen. Even while incarcerated, her methods were cunning and devious. She escaped a maximum security prison, and poisoned Mozzie and consequently was led directly to the lost twin of the Hope Diamond. Rachel ultimately turned her gun away from Neal at the conclusion of Diamond Exchange as Neal replied, "It's beautiful here." Later when Neal is kidnapped, she provides valuable intel on his possible whereabouts and captor. This saves him, and, after thanking and saying goodbye to Neal, she walks out of the FBI building and proceeds to grab the gun of an officer. This, since she was a dangerous criminal, prompted an agent to shoot, resulting in her death. Season Five Rachel was first introduced in the episode One Last Stakeout, under the alias Rebecca Lowe, where she is a worker at the Gershon Museum. Neal flirts with her in order to gain information from her about a parchment and steals her identity card in order to gain access to the museum. When it is revealed that Rebecca's card was used on the night of the theft, she is interrogated by the FBI and is later fired because of what happened. She next appears in Ice Breaker, wanting to get a letter exonerating her from the museum theft as she cannot find a job due to that incident. Neal convinces her to talk to Agent Groytsner, who's supposedly more senior than Neal. He sets up a meeting with June as the secretary and Mozzie as Agent Groytsner. Mozzie gives her the letter she wanted and asked her to help figuring out the code for an FBI investigation, which she agrees to. In Quantico Closure, Rebecca comes around to Neal's apartment where Neal shows her codex copy of chapter thirteen, which is the only chapter thirteen Musconi ever wrote. They figure that the chapter creates an image which could be found in a stain glass window. Rebecca gets excited over it and kisses Neal, but they're interrupted by Mozzie and Rebecca quickly leaves. At the end of the episode, Neal takes Rebecca to find the stain glass window which she found and the two kiss. In Digging Deeper, Rebecca is helping Mozzie and Neal figure out what the stain glass window means; Rebecca believes that the codex is related to the Masons, and Musconi's involvement with them eventually led to his death. She later goes on a date with Neal where Peter and Elizabeth run into them. Rebecca believes that Neal is an FBI agent and Neal hasn't corrected her. However, later that evening, he confesses to everything. Rebecca looks as if she's about to walk out the door, but she ends up locking Neal's door and kissing him; she's not afraid of his criminal past. Rebecca and Neal wake up in bed together in No Good Deed, when Neal states that he doesn't want her involved with the criminal side of his life, but she wants to be involved with all aspects of his life. She later stumbles upon Neal and Mozzie making plans to steal the stain glass window. She insists that she help and offers a distraction for the repair men by dropping her earring in a drain and the repairmen help her to retrieve it while Neal and Mozzie steal the painting. Back at the Neal's apartment, the three of them find that one of the pieces of glass shows hidden messages in the papers; none of the others do. During Live Feed, Rebecca is supposedly kidnapped by Hagen or one of his men. She's held hostage, being tied up in the corner of a room, which allows Hagen to put Neal and Mozzie to work, knowing that Neal wouldn't allow Rebecca to be harmed. Eventually, Neal tricks Hagen into releasing Rebecca and Hagen is taken into police custody. Once Hagen is taken into custody, he tries to make a deal with Peter, as Hagen still possesses the video of Neal stealing the Welsh gold coins. Once they arrive outside Hagen's apartment, Hagen is shot dead by a sniper. They are unable to find the shooter (who is later revealed to be Rebecca/Rachel). But, in Hagen's wallet they find a receipt for a coffee shop with times of entry and exit on the back. Peter and Neal find the coffee shop and realize that Hagen had been watching an apartment building. Once they walk over to it, Peter realizes that the message that David Siegel (Cooper 3?) had left was the apartment number; no one was listed as living there. Neal and Peter break into apartment three, finding files on everyone in the White Collar division and everyone associated with them, including Elizabeth, Alex, and Kate. The files contain information on their history, personal information, and movements over the past year; there is even a map of Neal's radius. Neal walks into the bedroom finding a vanity with photos of Rebecca in various wigs with and without glasses. In the mirror, Neal sees a camera. He realizes that it was the place where Rebecca was supposedly being held by Hagen; Rebecca had set the entire thing up and had purposely bought an apartment outside of his radius. In Shot Through the Heart, Neal and Peter decide to pretend that they are unaware of who Rebecca really is. Rebecca drops by to see Neal before he go to work. Neal calls in to tell the Peter that Rebecca is sick and he's going to look after her. Neal insists that Rebecca shouldn't be a part of his criminal life; she insists on being a part of all of it. Peter and his team take this time to copy every file that Rebecca has, until one of the agents drops a file through the laser alarm system. They are forced to abandon their plan and Neal does everything he can to stall Rebecca from leaving, including telling her that he's falling in love with her. When Rebecca arrives, she finds the menu for a Chinese restaurant and assumes that's what triggered the system while the FBI watch from the cameras they hid inside her house. She begins to pack things from her previous life and leaves Neal a message saying that she loves him; Neal thinks she lying while Peter believes that she's gotten so into her character that she's really fallen for him. Rebecca is taken into the office and Peter tells her that he's the prime suspect in Hagen's murder and is out investing another case while they investigate him. Neal meets Rebecca in the park and tells him what Peter told her. Neal tells her that he can't trust anyone and that he's going to run. Before she confesses, she realizes that the FBI is watching and runs away. She steals a cab and gets away. However, Peter and Neal find her go bag (a bag containing fake IDs in order to escape the country) and then find the gun she used to shoot Agent David Siegel which was embedded in concrete in order to not be found. The bullet contains her fingerprint. Neal calls Rebecca to set up a trade: the diamond for the tape of Neal stealing the gold. Rebecca texts a time and location. When they meet, Neal gives her a piece of paper telling her that it's the location of the diamond and she gives him the memory stick of the video. He tells her that they should run away together, which she doesn't believe, and then kisses her, handcuffing her. He then smashes the memory stick and tells her that the feds are on their way. He tells her that she only has three ways to escape; she shoots off the cuffs and exits in the secret fourth way. Outside, the FBI are waiting for her and Peter arrests her under suspicion of murder. She later calls Neal from prison saying that she'll see him soon. At the beginning of Taking Stock, Jones announced that Rebecca will be indicted the following morning. Peter and Neal spend the day bagging and boxing the evidence. Once they finished, one of Rebecca's burner phones goes off; a man named Werth requires Rebecca's services. Peter calls Rebecca into the office to help on the case while Diana goes undercover pretending to be Rebecca. Rebecca eventually agrees to help so long as she talks to Neal and will only tell the truth if when she asks Neal a question, Neal tells the truth. She returns to prison. Werth gets a message that Rebecca's in prison; Diana's cover is blow. It's revealed that Rebecca got her hands on a phone in prison and sent the text. At the end of the episode, all the phones in the office go off because Rebecca has escaped prison. Mozzie goes to Neal's apartment and leaves him a voicemail; Rebecca is on the balcony, listening to him. In Diamond Exchange, Peter describes how Rebecca managed to escape: she beat an officer, stole their uniform, and then walked out. Neal mentions that she would've change her looks; got a hair cut and dyed her hair. Rebecca poisoned Mozzie in order to force Neal to find the diamond. The poison is fast moving and no one would find it in time to save Mozzie. Neal and Peter work out all the clues and find the diamond while they're eventually forced to admit Mozzie into a hospital, as he became too sick to help them. They call Rebecca to make a meeting, then Neal realises that the meeting was too easy. Rebecca turns up before they had a chance to leave the site. Knowing that Mozzie is getting treatment, Peter takes the diamond while Neal gives Rebecca a rock in a bag. She locks them in a room, which they eventually break down by kicking the door down. Peter calls in the FBI while Neal goes after Rebecca, showing her what he actually gave her before she's able to get away by helicopter. Rebecca thinks about trading Neal for the diamond, holding a gun to his head, but Neal convinces her that it's over. The FBI arrest her again. Season Six Rebecca/Rachel helps to get Neal back after he's being held hostage in Borrowed Time. Peter convinces her to do the right thing after he tells her that Elizabeth's in Washington while he stays in New York to watch over Neal. She helps them out on the case and gets to talk to Neal, telling him that she was glad that she did the right thing for once because 'this is as close as it gets to a happy ending' for criminals. Death As Neal returns to the office after being kidnapped by Turner's associate, Jim Booth, she states that criminals are either killed or imprisoned, that they don't get happy endings, and that she wanted to do some good 'before the end'. After she walks out, Neal realises that she's talking about suicide. Outside, Neal finds her lying on the ground, surrounded by people; Rebecca/Rachel had attempted to take one of the marshal's guns, knowing that they would be forced to shoot and kill her. Known AssociatesCategory:Recurring Characters Jim Boothe is a former associate of Rachel Turner who kidnaps Neal Caffrey. Curtis Hagen was working with her to find the lost twin of Hope Diamond. Relationships Neal Caffrey Apart from meeting and eventually become Neal's girlfriend, Rachel aka Rebecca Lowe never really had friends as she was a lonely gypsy discovered by Peter Burke during in Shot Through the Heart . She spent the majority of her time alone and never invited anyone over to her apartment. Rebecca met Neal at the Gershon Museum where she was posing as a worker there until she got fired. She became more and more involved with him later in the season, and eventually became his love interest. Neal was both crushed and enraged when he learned the truth about Rebecca's true identity. Mozzie Rebecca is not fooled as Mozzie poses as FBI Agent Greutzner, and later uses both him and Neal for information on the Mosconi Codex.She later poisoned him to have leverage over Neal. Peter Burke Rebecca and Peter met during an interrogation when Rebecca was accused of stealing the Mosconi Codex in Season 5, Episode 3 "One Last Stakeout." He and his team question her again later in the season when she becomes the suspect of murdering both Curtis Hagen and David Siegel, Neal's handler. Their relationship at first due to her involvement with Neal seems to be calm, and collect. It eventually evolves to hatred seeing as Rebecca later claimed that she could have killed Peter anytime that she wanted to but didn't do it so as to not hurt Neal. Elizabeth Burke The only known relationship Rebecca ever had with Elizabeth was meeting her at the Clifton restaurant, after Peter suggested that they check things about between her and Neal. She was also meant to go on a shopping spree with Rebecca but this was cancelled due to her true identity being revealed it:Rachel Turner Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters